<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bet on it by crazywolf828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732976">Bet on it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828'>crazywolf828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, and once again i write a fic where they fall asleep happy, have a few ideas, may become a multi chapter fic, these two absolutely make everything a competition, they aren't in this at all but i just wanted to say I love finn so much my gos, this is back when they're still in the horde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: what about... catradora bedtime routine?</p><p>"Let's go cadets! Brush your teeth and get to your bunks." One of the Force Captains shouted clapping his hands hurrying them along.</p><p>Adora spit out the toothpaste just ahead of Catra, flashing a now shiny smile. "Looks like I win again." She boasted, hands on her hips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bet on it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's go cadets! Brush your teeth and get to your bunks." One of the Force Captains shouted, clapping his hands and hurrying them along.</p><p>Adora spit out the toothpaste just ahead of Catra, flashing a now shiny smile. "Looks like I win again." She boasted, hands on her hips.</p><p>Catra finished close after, frowning at Adora before the corners of her lips quirked up. "Bet I can beat you back to the bunks." Catra said, trying not to grin.</p><p>"You're on." Adora said, happily taking the challenge.</p><p>Catra took off, easily dodging in between other cadets that were going about their nightly duties, Adora close on her heels.</p><p>"Catra! Adora! No running!" The Force Captain shouted and Catra grinned, continuing to race past him as Adora skidded to a halt, apologizing.</p><p>Catra made it to the bed first, hopping onto it, tail happily swishing as she waited for Adora.</p><p> "Man you sure are slow." Catra said, smug look never leaving her face. She knew Adora was a stickler for rules, which is exactly why she decided to run past the Force Captain, she knew he'd make them stop. Well, make Adora stop, Catra didn't care about the rules as much as Adora did. </p><p>"You did that on purpose." Adora said narrowing her eyes, pointing at the grinning girl.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a shrug and a small laugh.</p><p>Adora just rolled her eyes, climbing in the bed. "We're having a rematch tomorrow." Was all she said as she laid back.</p><p>Catra snorted, circling the bottom of the bed before finally settling against Adora's legs. "You can bet on it." She yawned, both drifting off to the, finally, quiet barracks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might have this become a multi chapter fic in the future, but for now just this little one! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>I'm also on tumblr at crazywolf828 so feel free to send prompts (doesn't have to just be catradora) or just talk to me over headcanons and theories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>